Complications in Life
by aquafinaSEK
Summary: Kaoru moves to Kyoto and KenshinBattousai is her neighbor. They get together but Kaoru doesn't know that Kenshin is an assasin. What's Kenshin to do? KxK pairing. Adult themes, and Kenshin and Kaoru are definitely getting together.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic but I hope u'll like it. I've read tons of Fanfics so I decided to get an account and write one. Also, standard disclaimer applies (so sad… oh well). There is swearing and maybe some "adult" stuff in here so if you feel u r 2 young 2 no these kind of things, please don't read.

**Complications in Life-Kyoto**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

BeepBeep! BeepBeep! BeepBeep! BeepBeep!

BeepBeepBeepBeep! BeepBeepBeepBeep! BeepBeepBeep-

SMASH!

"Stupid cheap piece of crap! Doesn't know when to shut up!"

Kaoru Kamiya woke up. Like every morning of her life, Kaoru woke up pissed at the very small but annoying alarm clock that woke her up.

"Kaoru, wake up and get ready for moving!" Misao, Kaoru's best friend, appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Fine 'Mom'. Gosh Misao, you sure know how to make girl feel like her mother is back from the dead."

Kaoru's parents died so early in her life that Kaoru couldn't remember much about them except for what reports at the police station had on them.

It was just a coincidence that Kaoru happens to like kendo like her father. Also, like her mother, she turned heads with her heart shaped face, small pouty lips, and long wavy glossy locks of midnight blue. Although she mostly took after her mother, Kaoru had her father's athleticism.

"C'mon Kaoru, get moving or we won't get to the Tokyo Airport in time. You don't want to miss your flight to Kyoto do you?" Misao asked.

At that, Kaoru sat up straight in a flash, glanced at the time, and ran out of bed to change. She put on a baby blue tank top with jean shorts and started downstairs for breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was done and over with, Kaoru and Misao started loading everything into Kaoru's car and finished quickly as Kaoru didn't have a lot of stuff. Next, Kaoru took out her phone to call all her friends and family to say good-bye. She called Megumi (older sister), Yahiko (little brother), Dr. Gensai (grandfather), Ayame and Suzume (younger cousins), Tae (friend), and Jiya/Okina (adoptive father figure).

After that was done, Kaoru hugged Misao good-bye and headed off to Tokyo Airport. Getting on the flight, she felt a bit apprehensive of the homesickness she'd feel and some foreboding premonition, but she shook it off. Throughout the flight, she listened to music on her MP3 player and read the newspaper about assassinations of politicians. What interested her was that they died from skilled cuts of a sword, which almost no one practiced anymore, and the police were giving him the codename Battousai. At touchdown, Kaoru got off and got her luggage.

A brief cab ride and payment later, Kaoru arrived at her apartment complex, aquaint five-floor space. Entering the building, she looked for her landlord, Katsura.

"Um…hello? Is Katsura here?" Kaoru called out.

Suddenly, a woman with dark brown hair tied in a bun and business suit stepped out from a side door.

"Hello, I am Tomi, Katsura's wife. May I help you?"

"Yes. I was looking for Mr. Katsura?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Are you a new tenant?" Tomi inquired.

"Yes."

"I think you're on the second floor second door to your right. Katsura isn't here right now so if you go ahead to your room, I'll let him know you arrived when he gets back."

"Thank you."

Walking up the stairs, Kaoru felt that Tomi a little aloof and cold but overall welcoming. On the second floor, Kaoru counted down two doors on the right and opened it. Tiptoeing in for no reason at all, she turned on the lights and set her things down on a black couch. Looking around, she decided on taking a nap in one of the comforter chairs.

an hour later

Waking up, Kaoru stood up and studied her apartment. Spotting a door, she walked toward it and found that it was a sparsely decorated bathroom.

After doing her business, she skipped out only to stop an inch from a sword blade and looking into amber eyes.

**A.N. **I know u all hate me for leaving with a cliffie, but I'll update soon. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **Yo! I no y'all love me! (Yeah right, more like hate me … anyway) Here

is the next chap.

Chap. 2 – My Neighbor?

Intense amber eyes bore down on Kaoru, while the man kept his sword on her neck.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

_Kaoru's POV_

Whoa!What's he doing in here? I thought this was my apartment. Maybe Tomi was wrong.

_Normal POV_

"I don't know who you are, but Tomi said this was _**my**_ apartment," Kaoru said huffily. "So what are you doing in it?"

After her comment, silence rang throughout the room. Both of them studied each other.

Kaoru checked him out. He had long red-orange hair, amber eyes (duh!), a crossed-shaped scar on his feminine face, and a slightly weak-looking but well muscle-toned tan physique.

While Kaoru was checking him out, 'the man'did the same.

_'The Man's' POV_

Doesn't seem like she is an assassin after me. Looks like she practices swords. Interesting. Beautiful cerulean eyes, pert nose, and small pouty mouth. Nothing like Tomoe, that skanky bitch of an ex-girlfriend (now), who was more sophisticated and refined, but who's complaining? Whatever, anyway...

_Normal POV_

Kaoru, deciding that 'this man' was ok, said, "Well, I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Ms. Tomi said this was my apartment, so who are you and what're brings you here?"

'The man' lowered his sword and answered with a hint of amusement while ignoring her questions, "So you're the new tenant. I'm Kenshin Himura."

Raising his head, Kenshin studied Kaoru again. But this time, someone walked in during their staring contest.

"Ok,what's going on here Kenshin?" the person asked.

Kenshin stared at him intently. "SorryKatsura, but it seems that your new tenant was informed by Tomi that she was staying in my room."

_Kaoru's POV_

His room?

_Normal POV_

"WHAT? But this is my room," Kenshin protested.

Katsura smiled, "But we don't have any empty rooms so she'll be rooming with you."

"WHAT!"

_Kenshin and Kaoru POV_

'Crap, we're roommates? I'm doomed. Oh shit! What am I going to do?'

**A.N. **Watup? Kenshin and Kaoru meet and have to live together. I feel so evil. In case you didn't notice, they don't like each other very much right now, but that because they don't no ea. other very well yet. No worries! They'll get together. (MWAHAHAHA! Only I no how! I feel so evil!...Please don't hurt me!)


End file.
